


Tempted

by FandomsMJ



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Starscream being Starscream, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Though a decepticon, Drillbit was a medic first and foremost. So of course he wouldn't obey Starscream's order... but that didn't mean it wasn't tempting.
Kudos: 2





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go ahead and re-write an old fic of mine. Mostly because I want to get back into writing Transformers.

"Will he make it?" Drillbit appreciated the fact that Starscream didn't even attempt to sound concerned - it would have been a wasted effort. One did not survive long among the decepticons without the ability to perceive lies, and no mech lied as much as Starscream. He was disloyal, just waiting for the right moment to take command. Megatron knew that. Why he kept the seeker as his second in command was beyond the medic. 

The seeker's figure appeared in the corner of his optic, and Drillbit was immediately suspicious. Not attempting to hide his true feelings _and_ taking care to stand on that side - being a circular green lens, his other optic didn't have peripheral vison, a weakness many often liked to exploit - what was Starscream up to? 

Keeping his sensors the threat, Drillbit turned his gaze to the injured mech lying on the berth in front of them. An autobot sniper had gotten lucky, landing not one, not two, but three shots to Megatron's chest. Had he not had a gladiators frame, Drillbit doubted he would have survived. The thick chest plating couldn't take all the damage, but it took most of it, leaving his spark relatively undamaged. It had been a close call, but not one that would keep the medics up for the next several nights. Oh it would be a few days before their 'glorious' leader was back on his pedes, but he was out of critical condition. 

Drillbit wondered how many decepticons actually cared about their leader enough to find that reassuring. 

"Without a doubt," he finally answered. He turned his head just enough to look at Starscream to properly gauge his reaction. 

The seeker was quiet for a long few moments, looking down at Megatron as if in thought. Finally he looked at Drillbit, leaning foward with a dangerous glint in his crimson optics. "It would be in your best interest to ensure he doesn't, medic." 

Drillbit frowned, but made no verbal protest. Arguing with Starscream would be useless - that was better left to his superiors. The lack of protest seemed to be enough to satisfy him as he turned to leave med bay. He paused at the doorway, not bothering to glance over his shoulder, "I expect a report soon, Drillbit." 

"Understood." 

The door gave a soft hiss as it slid shut, signaling that Drillbit was once again alone with the injured mech in his care. (Well, not entirely alone, he saw those golden optics watching him from the top of the storage unit. But if Laserbeak couldn't be kind enough to announce is presence, Drillbit wasn't going to be kind enough to acknowledge him.) 

Even with the knowledge Soundwave was surely watching, it would be all to easy to follow Starscream's order. It'd appear as nothing more than spark failure due to the strain cause by the injuries. An unexpected and devastating complication. Arguments of foul play could be made, but Drillbit was smart enough not to leave tracks. Not even a visual recording of the act would be enough. ( _Of course he wasn't stupid enough to let the spark failure start while he was right beside the mech! It'd conveniently start after he'd left_ ). He could just picture the argument now, standing in front of Soundwave glaring up at that expressionless face of his. _"Ah've never obeyed an order like th't before, why would ah do it now fer Starscream of all mechs?"_

Except the medic could think of more than a few reasons to snuff out Megatron. It would send the decepticons into chaos as the command structure collapsed. Sure, technically Starscream would be leader, but he was also _Starscream_. The infighting alone might finish them off before the Autobots had a chance. The war would finally be over at long last and healing could finally begin. 

But to fight two wars at once - one among themselves, one against the autbots - would only serve to cause more unnecessary loss of life. Oh lives would be lost if the war continued, but at least with order in the ranks there could be some semblance of safety on the Nemesis. Things were far from perfect, and the mechs on top were cruel and vicious when the mood struck, but the Nemesis was not a battleground. Even in the decepticon base there were pockets of safety. If Megatron fell, their base would become another battle ground, another war-torn zone. Safety would be non-existent and those who might survive one war, would not survive two. 

And all that aside, Drillbit was a medic. It was his job to save lives, not take them. Even with the decepticon symbol displayed on his shoulder he was still a medic first and foremost. Pit he'd joined the cons because he'd seen what their medics were like and he wasn't going to let those forced to joined the ranks for one reason or another suffer under the 'care' of demented mechs who should have never been allowed near a living organism. 

So no, he would not terminate Megatron. No matter how tempting the thought had been. 

He gave a sigh, turning to leave. "Ah trust yer gonna keep an optic on 'im?" he muttered, glancing up at Laserbeak. 

A short trill was his response. 

He simply nodded and left med bay. He needed a drink, and some time before he gave his report to Starscream. ( _Not that it'd be much of a report. All he'd have to do was mention Laserbeak was watching and it'd be the end of his problem and the beginning of Starscreams. If Soundwave hadn't already cornered the cowardly seeker_.) 


End file.
